As a vehicle body structure in the related art, there is known a structure where portions to be easily bent are provided between side members and crash boxes and a cross member is provided on the lower surface of the crash box (for example, Patent Document 1). In this vehicle body structure, the crash box is bent downward when the cross member comes into contact with a bumper of another vehicle having a different vehicle height. Front ends of the crash boxes and another vehicle buffer each other. Accordingly, a load is dispersed to the side members through the crash boxes.